


shorts

by goldmash



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmash/pseuds/goldmash





	1. Chapter 1

Ruthless and driven, a sharp, slanted smile. Stark white teeth against lips painted with dried blood.  
\--

She opened the window with a blank face. "Oh, look. My fucks flew away."

\--

"Once someone gets to know how crazy I actually am, it's too late to run."

\--

"Man, you have a habit of proving me wrong when I think you can't get any dumber."

\--

"Fuck."

"Double fuck."

\--

"How is it even biologically possible to have a headache on top of another headache?"

\--

"May your sense of smell rest in pieces and may his never die."

"With enough skill, you can filter it."

"Try putting '[Name]' and 'skill' in the same sentence. Don't worry, I'll wait."


	2. Chapter 2

getting flu right before an exam  
#betrayedbymyownbody

@stilllookingformywilltolive2k19

Vanessa looks over my shoulder and reads my tweet. "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

"I'm being the appropriate amount of dramatic. Like, I feed my body. Water it. Take it out on walks. And it has the audacity to do me like this? Nah!"

Vanessa just huffs a laugh and shakes her head.


	3. spideypool prompts

 

"Kid, you don't have to do this alone."

"You don't either. You have Steve and the Avengers."

"You have them as well."

He bitterly laughs. "I don't need Mr Stark's pity but bless him, he's trying. But Steve isn't trying. He's actively showing he wants you around."  
  
"I don't deserve him until I pay for my sins."

"Sins you didn't willingly commit?"

He says nothing.

"What a fucking martyr."

He shoots him an irritated look.

He just laughs like he just did not annoy the Winter Soldier.

Then his demeanour softens. "I admire that. I used to noble once. But I lost that when I lost my mind."

Then he gives him a wolfish grin and jumps off the building.

\--

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Wilson?"

"But he's so much fun!" He whines.  
"And he makes me laugh. You're not gonna take that away from me, are you?" He bats his eyelashes.

 _Little shit_. "I reserve the right to say 'I told you so.'"

"How mature of you, sir." JARVIS quips.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

 

\--

"Where's my idiot?"

\--

"He stole my girl!"

"Your girl left you."


	5. Chapter 5

"My apologies. I forgot to wear my human suit today." Monica quipped with a dry look.

"Down, girl." Vanessa lowly warned.

"Good to see to you keep your bitch on a leash." His face twisted into something ugly.

Vanessa'a eyes flashed dangerously.

"That's not all she does." Monica leered at him. The implications had his cheeks flushed but that could've been the anger.

\--

"Go to hell."

"Sure. I have reservations there and a VIP meet and greet with Satan himself."


	6. Chapter 6

"Murder is black and white, in that it is illegal no matter the circumstances surrounding it. What is morally white to you could be morally black to others. For instance, murdering in self-defense or protecting someone is _justice_ for some people whereas murder whether or not you had a good reason or even accidental is immoral to some because there's no equivalent exchange for a human life no matter how shitty of a person they are...or how _clumsy_ you are."   
  
\--

"I'm severely disappointed. I expected the lowest form of standards: decency."

-

"I know that face."

"What face?"

"The face you make when you have a dumbass idea that always seems to work out in your favour. And then I'll have to be one to have a solid alibi."

-


	7. Chapter 7

"You'll be hearing from him!"

"Honey, if he comes anywhere near me, he'll return to you in pieces."

-

"You _chose_ me. And I chose you right _back_."


End file.
